


[Un]Forgiving

by Shirayuki886



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirayuki886/pseuds/Shirayuki886
Summary: Kodya still loves Gyrus, despite all of what he has done. No matter how hard he tries to hate him, he can't.Now that Gyrus is back in his younger state, these mixed feelings have become more prevalent and harder to hide.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei & Scout, Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter I know ;_; but I hate writing beginnings 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I'll try to add the next one when I'm not swamped with work.

The desert was miserable as it basked in the intense heat from the sun;It was even worse as there was hardly any shade.

It was an unforgiving realm for the many lost souls who entered, all seeking for their own way home not understanding how they got here and with Monsters of different sizes and sets of eyes would appear to pick them off one by one.

In a small pit nearby a tall cliff with a cave at the bottom of it, two men were sparring fiercely.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Again" Kodya said coldly while gripping his sword. He was panting in exhaustion but not nearly as much as his former mentor and friend was.

Gyrus stood up slowly with patches of dirt and blood on his yellow pants and shirt. The green haired astronaut felt like he was hit by a bullet train. 

His arms felt sore, his hands felt calloused from gripping his sword so tightly, he's pretty sure he busted his lip, and he had small cuts all up his arms from his shabby attempts at blocking Kodya's harsh attacks. 

Ever since this morning, the brunette has been extra cold to him. He made him fight hordes of disgusting monsters in waves, then he began sparring him after he spoke up about his behavior.

They have been sparring for what felt like hours. Every time Gyrus lost his sword or fell flat on his ass, Kodya would tell him to get back up.

Not a are you ok or nice try, just get up so I can beat the shit out of you more. Gyrus didn't know what he did this time to piss him off, but he wasn't going to take it anymore. 

He got into a fighting stance with his sword raised up, but it was wobbly from his weakened state. The green haired man breathed heavily and gripped the hilt of the sword tighter with sweat running down his forehead in antic for yet another beating from the taller man. 

Kodya looked at him expressionless.

He wanted to feel good about finally seeing his former friend beaten down and feeling so weak just like he was all those years ago; He wanted him to feel the pain him and so many others felt by his betrayal, he wanted him to feel the guilt he has for hiding his secret from them, he wanted him to feel the guilt he felt…..for loving him so blindly. 

But he felt nothing even close to satisfaction or even sadistic pleasure from beating Gyrus down. With every harsh swing he took he saw flashbacks of all the memories of Gyrus and him back in the Room of Swords. 

He would remember his long hair tied up in cute buns and his soft and encouraging smile.

His purple eyes as they sparkled when he talked about science to him.

The long nights they would stay up and just be next to each other in bed.

Be even remembered when the first kissed….the sparks of joy he felt. 

"It was too much…." Kodya asked himself 

"Why..

Why..

Why did you do this to everyone…

To me….

Did you even love me??"  
.  
.  
.

"Kodya" 

Gyrus's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Kodya looked up at his battered partner, feeling a bit upset for what he had done but not wanting to say anything.

"Kodya….what's wrong?" Gyrus asked as he stepped closer to the taller man. He had his hand out to reach for the brunette.

A flashback of Gyrus holding his hand against Kodya's cheek telling him to be careful as he went on a mission made him jump away.

"Sparing's over!" Kodya exclaimed loudly as he walked past Gyrus and towards the cave; Leaving the green haired man confused and upset. 

"KODYA I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US BUT PLEASE STOP PRETENDING! YOU GET SO CLOSE AND THEN YOU JUST GO COLD ON ME!" Gyrus shouted to him.

Kodya didn't seem to hear or care enough to acknowledge him as he walked deeper into the cave

Gyrus fell down and looked up at the sky in exhaustion. 

Scout came over and looked at him

"USER GYRUS?" They asked

Gyrus rolled his head to stare at his robot companion,

"This is going to be a long night."


	2. Open Up

Kodya hasn't said a word to Gyrus since their fight. The sun has gone down and the cold night engulfed the realm.

The bitter silence from the brunette bothered Gyrus greatly as they both sat by the warm fire on opposite sides. Kodya had his back turned, further making Gyrus feel upset and angry with his friend's behavior. 

The fire continues to burn brightly as Gyrus states into it, not wanting to make awkward eye contact with Kodya at all. 

He got bored with that very quickly so he decided to go to sleep; At least pretend to.

He gets up and takes off his shirt, throwing it somewhere near his spot in the cave. Then he gets under his small sleeping bag and curls up, closing his eyes. 

All is quiet for a few minutes  
.  
.  
.  
Then Gyrus feels someone sit next to him. *He gasped and rolled over to see Kodya sitting by his makeshift bed with his back turned and his hair no longer in his signature loose ponytail. 

Gyrus thought to himself how beautiful Kodya's hair is when it's down. There are a lot of things Gyrus sod say to him about how he looks, but he doesn't because it would sound awkward. 

The green haired man sits up a little and shifts; Kodya didn't move though.

"You know….You, in the past and even now...you drive me insane" Kodya tells him in a low voice, "I don't even know if there was anything truly between us...but…"

Gyrus hugs his friend from behind, making Kodya freeze up a bit and go bright red.

"I don't really know what happened between us in the past. I feel like we had a strong bond….I'm sorry for any of the pain I may have caused you."   
Gyrus replied to his friend sadly as he buried his face in Kodyas' shoulder.

"He feels so warm" Gyrus thought to himself 

"I want you to open up to me...about everything" Gyrus told him calmly, "You keep pulling these hot and cold acts and I want to know why….I….I want to know where I stand with you.." Gyrus finished with a slight stutter.

"Gyrus-"

"I'm serious, Kodya"

"Gyrus, it's a bit more complicated than that"

"You mean like you?"

"Shut up" 

Gyrus chuckled and hugged him tighter around the waist, making Kodya get a bit redder in the face. 

The brunette did something surprising as he placed his rough, calloused hand over Gyrus' own. The green haired man just smiled.

"Your cute"

"Gyrus" 

"TwT"

"#T_T#"

They stayed like that for the awhile until Kodya tried to get up to head to his own sleeping bag, Gyrus kept a hold of him

Kodya huffed in annoyance

"Kid, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Let me rest" He groaned

"No" Gyrus replied, denying his request

"Gyrus, I want to sleep"

"Then sleep with me" 

"....!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I got caught up in my other projects and work 😵😵😵


	3. Sleep With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Gyrus has sex with Kodya

"Kid, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Let me rest" He groaned

"No" Gyrus replied, denying his request

"Gyrus, I want to sleep"

"Then sleep with me" 

"....!!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Kodya looked at Gyrus wide eyed, not sure if he heard him correctly.

"Wait, you mean-?" He sputtered out

"Yes" Was all Gyrus said as he gently lured his taller companion under the covers of his warm sleeping bag. Kodya laid on his back as Gyrus pulled the covers over them and laid beside him.

An awkward silence fell between the two of them.

Until Gyrus rolls over to cling to Kodyas arm. Burying his head into it.

"Mmph! Kid!" Kodya blurted, the touch of his former mentor caught him off guard. 

It's been so long since Gyrus clung to him like this. 

He would always do this when he was worried about something.

"Kid?" Kodya called to him softly, worried for his green haired friend.

He wanted to hold him tightly like he did some many years ago and kiss his worries away from his mind. 

Kodya took the chance and pulled Gyrus close to his chest, running his calloused hands through Gyrus's soft green hair. 

"Kid, what's wrong? You can tell me" Kodya whispered softly to Gyrus, who peaked his head up. He looked like he was  
about to cry.

"Kodya, I don't remember what happened between us but I feel like I did something wrong. Terribly wrong to you….But at the same time….I feel like I was trying to protect you.." Gyrus confessed.

"Kid, I-"

"I'm sorry I just-"

Kodya hovers over Gyrus and grips his shoulders.

"Kid, don't feel sorry! I shouldn't hold something like that against you! You have a chance to make things right and I'm just treating you like shit!" Kodya yelled 

"You're upset about what I did in the past!"

"A past that you don't remember! You're not who you were 7 years ago!"

"But I'm sorry for leaving you alone!" 

Kodya was shocked. He never once thought he would hear such an apology from his partner.

"You're upset because I left you alone...that's why you acted this way today...well I'm not leaving you alone again!" 

"..." 

"..."

In the heat of the moment, Gyrus pressed his lips against Kodya's, who reciprocated with fervor. 

Their bodies mingled together underneath the blanket; Gyrus running his hands all over Kodya's back and Kodya letting his hands explore underneath Gyruss shirt.

Kodya groaned softly and added tongue, Gyrus obliged and spread his legs to wrap them around the brunettes' waist.

Kodya moves down his neck, making the green haired man shiver and moan softly in response.

"K-Kodya~" Gyrus pants, sending a shock of pleasure down to Kodya's groin.  
The brunette grinds on his partner, getting more pleasing moans from him.

It turned Kodya on more than ever to hear those moans again.

Kodya couldn't stop himself. The feelings were just so strong. He couldn't stop him from pulling Gyrus's pants off….Then his boxers….Then his own…

He flicks Gyrus's nipples while ravaging his neck, making the smaller man moan loudly and arch his back. It was gratifying to have his lover back underneath him again.

He kept going till Kodya reached both their throbbing members. Kodya pulled up and squeezed them both together.

"Aaaagh~!" Gyrus whined, his member leaking precum.

Kodya blushed bright red upon seeing Gyrus's lewd expression. God, he missed it so much it was driving him crazy. 

The brunette couldn't take it anymore. He spreads Gyrus's legs more and takes two of his fingers to rim his ass.

Gyrus whined louder at the sudden pressure down his groin and clenched up.

Kodya leans down to comfort his partner with light kisses on his cheek, whispering for him to relax.

"It's ok, just take your time"

After waiting a few minutes, Gyrus nods for his taller friend to continue.

Kodya was worried at first but after more confirmation, he slowly slid his two fingers inside Gyrus.

Gyrus let out a little yelp from the intrusion, gripping the pillow tightly and spasming.

Kodya kept slowly inching his fingers deeper and deeper inside.

"Aaagha~ Kodya~!!" Gyrus cried out

"Hey, it's ok it's ok" 

Kodya comforted his lover with more foreplay.

Soon enough Gyrus was bucking his hips for more and running his hands wildly through Kodya's body.

Kodya inserted another finger and moved faster at Gyrus's insistence. 

Kodya gritted his teeth as he felt his own member throb and twitch in excitement.

"Kodya, harder~!" Gyrus begged him. 

Gyrus felt shocks go down his spine as Kodya toys with him. He feels like this has happened before...but he couldn't remember….

Kodya pulls his fingers out slowly, making Gyrus groan from the loss of pleasure.

"Why'd you stop?" 

"Because I have something better~" 

The tip of Kodya's throbbing dick poked Gyrus' ass, making him jump. He grips Kodya's back like a lifeline as he hugs him tightly.

"Let me know if I need to stop, ok?" Kodya asked him quietly.

Gyrus nods

Kodya pressed his member slowly into Gyrus's entrance, making the green haired man groan loudly while gritting his teeth in pain. His breath hitched when Kodya was all the way in.

As much as Kodya felt intense lust from this, he needed to go slow for Gyrus's sake.

He remembers the first time they tried this and Gyrus was so worried for him when this happened. 

Even now he should do the same.

Gyrus wraps his legs around Kodya's waist tightly and he lets out a loud yelp.

It was discomforting. He knew that would change soon but it still felt weird and foreign to him.

"Kodya, you're huge!" Gyrus blurted out

Kodya went red and stuttered.

"No no! Wait I didn't!" 

"It's okay" Kodya told him sheepishly, kissing his partner's forehead.

A few minutes go by when Gyrus signals for him to move.

Kodya slowly pulls out and thrusts back in.  
Making Gyrus let out a hot moan, much to Kodya's delight.

He repeats this while nibbling his neck, which is responded with more sexy moans from Gyrus.

"Aaaghaa~!! Mmm~!! Kodya~!" 

Kodya starts thrusting faster. His train of thought now thrown out the window as the feeling of being inside of Gyrus was so intensely gratifying.

He bit down on Gyrus a few times from being too enraptured but it didn't seem like Gyrus minded at all as he was moaning and begging him for more.

Kodya grips his partners smooth legs and spreads them apart so he could thrust deeper inside. Gyrus had his tongue out and was drooling, moaning wildly from Kodyas' thrusts

"You look so cute right now." Kodya teased him

"Aaagh~!! Fuck harder~!!! Please~!!" Gyrus replied 

Kodya's body was hot and sweating like crazy as he moved faster and harder, plowing into Gyrus.

"Aaaaaaaghhh~!!!!" Gyrus screamed loudly in intense pleasure 

Kodya smirked. He found his sweet spot.

He started to ram him repeatedly and kept hitting the same spot, making Gyrus go wild.

Kodya was in heaven now

"I missed this~" He moaned softly

"Kodya~!! Aaaauugh~!!! I can't ~!! Aahaaa~!!" Gyrus cried loudly as he felt something pool in his groin.

He felt his body tense up and his vision cloud up.

Gyrus moaned in a high pitch as he ejaculated on his stomach. 

Kodya soon followed as he finished deep inside Gyrus' ass.

The green haired man gasped as Kodya climaxed inside of him. He leaned up to kiss the brunette deeply.Kodya hummed as he reciprocated with equal passion.

Kodya came down from his sex high and pulled out to lay next to Gyrus who was panting heavily and cover in sweat.

"You ok?" Kodya asked his partner in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, Kodya." Gyrus tried to sit up but groaned in discomfort. Cum seeped out of his ass and made his thighs sticky and the sweat didn't make it any better.

"God, I wish there was a shower right now" Gyrus complained.

"You're not alone on that one, kid" Kodya chuckled

He pulled the green haired man closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Will worry about that tomorrow, kid. Just get some rest"

"Right...I love you"

"...I love you too"

Soon both men drifted off to sleep

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I got super busy and stuff. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hoped you enjoyed this last chapter!


End file.
